Heidi
Personality She is originally a calm and collected person but due to her nature as an orphan she doesn't have any real friends. However she hates the unfocused and the perverted i.e. Mo Fan and Zhao Man Yan after the former accidentally (i'm being serious) peeped on her and started a fight with specific intent to kill. However she does have a sense of warriors respect, acknowledging the fact that mo fan is out of her league after he displays some of his real power. She also has a complex about being left out, always tagging along with the protagonist and his crew when they decide to do something, regardless of its danger or stupidity. But due to the fact that she is an exemplary member of the Alpine Univeristy, she cannot stand men. Plot Heidi is the strongest student of arguably the strongest magic school in the world and has defeated the second ranked international student, jesse, in a practice fight, but wasn't allowed to join the international competition due to being a member of an international school. When she was changing her clothes insider her home away from home under a waterfall, she was accidentally spotted by mo fan who was exploring the place. While mo fan was trying to calm her down, she attacked him outright. after a few rounds of mo fan's non serious magic attacks, he summoned a rebbelious shadow to attack heidi, but she didn't care and just wanted to kill mo fan, which in turn caused mo fan to stand the rebellious shadow down and wait to be hit. But before the attack landed, heidi's mentor interfered. After the misunderstanding was cleaned up, she still considered the boys incompetent and inferior. This changed when she saw mo fan defeat the 2 strongest high tier casa deciples with but a single blow. She subsequently learned to respect mo fan although she still hated him as a man. She later joined the boys Mo Fan, Zhao Man Yan and Mu Bai in egypt but ends up being saved more often than doing the saving due to her inexperience in actual warfare. However, after spending 4 months inside Khufu's pyramid, she has learned to respect men and managed to perform a combination attack the 3 aforementioned men. She later joined mo fan in seeking awnsers about the dead titans and the dead children but later on returned back to the alpine university. Abilities and Powers Heidi is reputed as the strongest mage attending the Alpine University, and that title isn't just for show. Heidi is a dimensional element master since all of her elements focus on dimensional magic. Additionally, her spiritual attainment has reached the 6th level. Her unique talent is one heart three uses. Which allows her to split her mind into 3 and cast different spells simultaneously. However she prefers to her three minds on the same element at all times, effectively making her magic 3 times stronger than normal. Awakened Elements # Novice Tier: Sound Element # Mid Tier: Void Element # High Tier: Chaos Element Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage